The Return of the Fanfics from Hell
by MonstercatFanficWriter
Summary: I'm so sorry.
1. The Beginning has Cum

**Why hello there. It seems there is a lack of fanfics from hell so I thought they should make a reappearance. Yes, I know, I should kill myself. Not today though. Not today.**

 _*update - I'm reverting this to the original characters*_

(Walle x Rose, Straight, Oral)

They walked into the room silently, neither of them being able to get past the awkwardness of it all. "Well. I uh...guess we should start?" Rose said, her tone showing Walle that he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable with their situation. 'How did I end up doing this?' Walle thought. "I can't believe we let them pressure us into this...' he decided to speak up, presuming that she was thinking the same thing "we don't have to do this. We could just tell them to fuck off and walk away." Rose seemed conflicted. "No. We have to do this. We lost that game fair and square. I don't go back on my bets." She looked at him with determination on her face. Then she blushed. "T-take off your pants." She stammered. 'Ah fuck it. We did make the bet and it's not like she's unattractive.' He thought as he removed his jeans. Wanting to get it over with, he continued to remove his clothes, leaving nothing but his underwear. Her blush intensified, making her red as a tomato. She dropped to her knees in front of him and stared at his crotch for a bit. 'Uh...am I supposed to do somethi-' his thoughts were interrupted as she lowered his underwear to his ankles. Not wanting to have time to think about what she was doing she grabbed his dick and quickly stroked it to it's full length. She hesitated for a moment. Then, in a quick motion, she put it in her mouth. But she didn't stop there. She kept going, taking more and more in. It entered her through. She kept going, taking his all the way down to the base. As quickly as she went down she came back up coughing. 'Holy shit!' he thought, 'that was fucking amazing!' "Fuck that felt good." Seemingly encouraged by his words, she did it again but stopped before it entered her through. she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip. 'She's too good at this for it to be her first time. Why was she so nervous?' He thought to himself. She continued for a while, until Walle felt the end approaching. "Fuck. Rose, I'm gonna-" his voice cut out as she deepthroated him again. She felt a warmth running down her throat. she pulled her mouth off of his dick. His cum shot onto her face and into her open mouth. After coming down from his high, Walle looked down. Rose's face was covered in cum. It was in her hair, in her eyes, everywhere. she had accumulated all that landed in her mouth onto her tongue which was sticking out. She swallowed the cum and stuck her tongue out again to show what she had done. 'Well, that was hot.' They both thought to themselves. They then cleaned up and returned to the rest of their friends, wondering if their actions would lead to something more.

 **kill me.**


	2. The Second Cumming

**Kill me please I'm horrible.**

(Rose x Sarah, Lesbians, Oral)

The two girls were giggling amidst the other party-goers. Some song by Ramses B was playing in the background and the room was dimly lit.

"This is so much fun we should do this more often!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Yeah..." replied Rose, seemingly distracted.

"What's wrong Rose? We're at a party! Enjoy yourself!"

"I guess I kind of feel bad for making Sushi and Walle go through with the bet..."

"Rose, come on. They lost fair and square and we can all tell they enjoyed that."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Sarah stared at Rose, trying to figure out why she seemed so bummed out. She almost looked... disappointed? But why would she be disappointed? She wouldn't want to lose...unless...was she into Walle?

"Rose...did you want to lose with Walle?" Sarah questioned in almost a whisper.

"WHAT? NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" The people around them stopped to stare but returned to partying upon seeing Rose blushing intensely.

"Why would you even suggest that Sarah. It's Walle."

"Hey, whatever you're into Rose. I'm not gonna shame you for liking Walle."

"I don't like Walle!"

"Then why do you seem so upset? Maybe it's Sushi you like?"

"No! Will you just leave it alone!"

"I'm not leaving it alone until you tell me what's wrong Rose." Rose appeared very uneasy at this point, unsure of what she wanted to do.

"It's...I..." she tried but couldn't form a sentence properly. She leaned in towards Sarah. Assuming she was going to whisper, Sarah also leaned in. What Sarah had not expected was to be kissed. She yelped as her eyes shot open in surprise. But she didn't pull away, instead deciding to return the kiss. Feeling brave, Rose decided to test the limits, attempting to enter Sarah's mouth with her tongue. Sarah allowed the intrusion as they continued their make out session. Finally, they pulled away for air, their faces flush with color.

"I..." sarah started, "I don't know what to say. I didn't realize..." They stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other would do next. Suddenly, Sarah grabbed Roses hand and started leading her away from the party, into the same room that Sushi and Walle had been in earlier. After locking the door, she turned to Rose who had a bewildering expression.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" she asked timidly. Not bothering to answer the question, Sarah locked lips with Rose again. Rose quickly melted into the kiss, returning it with full force. Feeling brave again, Rose pushed Sarah up against a wall, beginning to run her hands up and down her body. Sarah moaned into the kiss as a hand moved over her breasts with the other grabbing her ass. They pulled away for air. Not stopping to think, Rose ran her hands up Sarah's shirt and began groping her bare breasts.

"Wait. You're not wearing a bra?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me again!"

Sarah could feel her panties getting moist as they continued. 'Oh god. I'm so fucking wet right now.' She pulled away and stared into Rose's eyes.

"Rose. I want you to fuck me." Rose's mind blanked. '...Is this actually happening?'

"...ok." she returned meekly. Rose got down on her knees and took Sarah's pants with her. 'Holy shit she's soaked!' Taking one last glance at Sarah's face, she pulled down her panties. Slowly, she began to link the cunt in front of her. Sarah moaned. 'This...doesn't taste half bad...' Rose then decided to allow her tongue to intrude Sarah's lower lips. Taking Sarah's noticeably louder moan as a good sign, she drove her tongue as deep as she could.

"Fuck Rose, don't stop!" sarah panted out between moans. Rose then got an idea. 'How would she react if I...' she then removed her tongue from the depths of the cave and licking Sarah's clit.

"OH!" Sarah shouted as her knees buckled. Deciding it would be a good idea to lie down, she did so with her legs spread as Rose returned to her duties. Deciding to change it up a bit, rose began thrusting one finger in and out of Sarah's pussy as she continued to lightly lick her clit. Sarah in turn moaned louder and began lightly thrusting her hips up. Rose added another finger and began thrusting them faster. Sarah grabbed Rose's hair and forced her face down into her pussy. Assuming that she was close, Rose added a third finger and thrusted as fast as she could, her tongue now working Sarah's clit roughly.

"FUCK!" Sarah shouted as she came, gushing all over Rose's face and fingers. As she came down from her high, she looked down to see Rose licking her juices off of her hand.

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, that was hot." They quickly turned to see Walle standing in the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK WALLE GET OUT." Walle quickly left the room to avoid being assaulted.

"I thought you locked the door!"

"I did! He must have a key or something!"

"Dammit. We'll never hear the end of this."

"You're probably right... So. You wanna... let me return the favor sometime?"

Rose blushed, "Definitely." So they cleaned up and left to search for Walle so they could beat the shit out of him.

 **Heh. Monstercat easter eggs. GG if you get it. Although it will only be monstercat fans reading this...oh well I thought it was clever.**


	3. Dopest Dope

**Back bitches. I realize this is short but when working with song lyrics you can only do so much.**

(Void x Insomnia, Lesbian, Strap-on)

Void and Insomnia entered the bedroom and quickly shut the door behind them. They had just distracted the others with an unusual game of twister and were planning to enjoy their alone time.

"Stay here, see me come undone," Void started, "just free my soul and turn me on. Lay me down and stop the time, so long now leave the world behind." They removed their clothing and moved to the bed, Insomnia taking the time to put on a strap-on.

"We got one minute, you know there's no other." Insomnia slowly forced the fake dick into Void, causing her to let out a low moan.

"It's too late we're in it, you're blowing my cover." Void sang as Insomnia started to pick up the pace.

"Take me to heaven and back in a second, light up this fire before you come rushin." Insomnia began to hammer into void, getting a steady rhythm going.

"Get me on the rise, get me get me on the up and up. When I'm fresh and cry, baby you ain't goin rough enough." Insomnia increased her pace, a drawn out moan escaping Void's mouth while her nails scraped down Insomnia's back.

"I'm your kitty girl and your back is like my scratching post, come on make me scream like I like I seen a ghost." Insomnia pulled out and immediately began attacking Void's clit with her tongue.

"Drink up, I'm soaked. I'm like the dopest dope you've ever smoked. These feelings you evoke, I only need one minute til-" her song was interrupted by her sudden screams as she came, soaking Insomnia in the process. Void laid in bliss, enjoying the post-orgasmic feelings when she heard a cough. Insomnia and Void turned their heads to see Walle standing in the doorway.

"Well. That was hot." Walle then bolted out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"...fuck."

 **Yes I'm cancerous.**


	4. Twister

**Twister can be interesting I guess.**

(Random x Pl x Kats x Traction, Foursome, Straight, Lesbian)

"Why the fuck do i have to be the spinner guy?" Walle asked.

"Because you're a skrub now shut up and do you job." Random replied. A game of twister had been set up, but with a twist (HAHAHA A TWIST IN TWISTER kms). Each of the dots on the mat were covered in paint of the same color. There was also the fact that all participants were naked.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Traction asked nervously.

"Quit being a pussy." replied Kats.

"Got a problem with being naked in front of a moose?" Pl inquired.

"Shut up you cunts." Walle interjected. He spun the arrow. "Right hand on green you dumbasses." The game went on as one would expect of twister for a while, the players getting covered in paint. Eventually they ended up with Pl's face in Random's crotch, Traction hovering over Kats, and Kats just behind Pl.

"Enjoying the view Pl?" Random teasingly asked. She glared at him, but then there was a gleam in her eyes and she quickly formed a smirk. Random became worried as she moved her head closer and closer to his crotch. She then slowly licked up the length of his cock, making him hard almost instantly.

"Why yes Random, I am enjoying the view." Pl responded, a cocky look on her face. Random didn't know how to react to what had just happened.

... _did she just fucking lick my dick?_ he thought to himself. Kats and Traction looked on, as confused as Random. Just as they seemed to finally comprehend the situation, Pl did it again. And again. And again. Soon it evolved into a full out blowjob as she took his cock into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down.

"Holy shit Pl...that...feels good..." Random mumbled. Watching the show, Traction was soon sporting his own erection. _This is kinda hot..._ Kats thought. Pl brought Random closer and closer with her mouth, surprising him with her skill. When she knew that he was ready to burst, she quickly took the entire thing in her mouth, down her tight throat, all the way to the base. Random came. Hard. He fell onto his ass, his dick popping out of Pl's mouth and spraying her face with a bit of cum. Pl giggled.

"That was fun" she said in between laughs. At this point Traction had become painfully hard. Kats adjusted her stance and felt Traction's cock poking her ass as she did. Watching Pl blow Random like that had made her incredibly horny and so she decided to follow Pl's example and initiate something a bit more exciting. She turned her head, looking Traction in the eyes.

"Traction. Fuck me." That was all it took to get him going. They quickly began fucking, Traction plowing into her from behind. She was quickly reduced to moans and grunts, her arms eventually giving out and her head falling to the mat. Pl, having received no satisfaction for herself in her encounter with Random, decided to join the fun. She scooted over to them and placed Kats' face on her crotch.

"Kats. Lick." Without a second thought, Kats attacked Pl's pussy with her tongue, delving deep inside and flicking it at her clit. Pl was quickly reduced to the same state that Kats was. Soon it was too much for Traction, and he came, filling Kats' cunt with cum. This is turn caused Kats to cum as well, moaning loudly into Pl. Traction pulled out and collapsed, deciding to take this moment to rest.

Random, having recovered from his blowjob, wanted back in on the action. He pushed Kats onto her back and forced Pl's face into her cunt, quickly copying what Traction had done only moments before. Pl moaned out and quickly began to lick Traction's cum out of Kats, enjoying the creampie.

The four of them continued fucking for nearly an hour before they finally collapsed from exhaustion, ending in a pile of bodies, covered in paint and cum.

The last thing they heard before falling to sleep was "Well. That was hot."

 **Kms.**


	5. This Was A Request, Don't Blame Me

**I'm only doing what was asked of me.**

(Goodgy x Rose, Straight)

"Should we really be doing this?" Rose asked timidly.

"He doesn't have to know," Goodgy whispered into her ear "just sit back and enjoy it."

"What if he finds out?"

"Then Walle will be banned and eventually someone else will let him back into the server."

"...what?"

"Forget about it, you're talking too much. Just go with it." Rose slowly started to remove her clothes, the nervousness still apparent on her face. Goodgy quickly followed her example. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands slowly running up and down her body. Eventually her nerves faded and Rose got into it as well, her arms going around his neck as she moaned. Goodgy then slid his dick into her, the moaning getting louder.

"Oh fuck yes." Rose managed to get out, panting and moaning as Goodgy fucked her. He took that as a sign that he should speed up, slamming into her harder and harder. Her moans became progressively louder until she was practically screaming. She came, quivering violently as Goodgy pulled out and shot ropes of gooey cum all over her body.

"Well, that was hot." They turned towards the door to find a dumb cunt.

"DAMMIT WALLE." Rose screamed as he ran off.

 **Once again I'd like to clarify that this wasn't my idea.**


	6. The Resur-erection

**A request from Pl.**

(Pl x Sarah, super fuckin gay, 500 TB dick)

The door slammed shut, and Pl had Sarah flush against the wall in seconds, pushing against her curvier girlfriend to get her out of her top. "I need you," she groaned. "Been staring at this cleavage all day, and I need it." There was a little about Pl's approach that even resembled subtlety, but why would she need to be subtle? Pl had been dating Sarah for years, and by now they were too comfortable with one another for anything like that to bother them, and as she groped Sarah's ample bosom, all it brought on was pure delight from the needy cunt.

"Don't think this cute butt has evaded my notice either," Sarah shot back, giving a good firm slap to the moose's perky behind. She dug her hands into Pl's bikini bottom, toying with it a bit but keeping it on, because such a thing was not so easy to pull off, given what it held back. Her lips met Pl's firmly, a confident push forward that helped her lose herself to something very exciting, at once calming a certain element of her that had spent all day in public, while on the other igniting the flare of something hot and passionate inside of her that she was unprepared to deal with. The perfect combination of conflicting emotions and sensations to leave Sarah ready and hot for what was to come.

"You're not getting at my butt tonight," Pl purred, biting gently on her girlfriend's lower lip, hands adoring her body as she slipped off Sarah's top and pulled it away. Sarah did the same to Pl.

With a playful pout, Sarah's hands caressed her way further down Pl's body again. "I'm fine with that, but only because I know what you want to give me instead. But next time we visit the beach, I want this butt when we get back. Don't keep it from me, come on. You get to enjoy my body whenever you want."

"And you get my 500 TB dick on a nightly basis," Pl muttered, and as Sarah purred and reached her hands down into her girlfriend's panties again, Sarah knew she couldn't argue with that. Not while she was working to begin tugging down at Pl's bikini bottom, a specially made piece of underwear meant to contain and hide the secret waiting within, but as Sarah deftly and eagerly slipped the bottoms off, letting her girlfriend's sizable cock out.

"I guess you're right, I do get this dick whenever I want it," Sarah purred, biting her lip and dropping down to her knees, giving some kisses to Pl's cock as she laid some affection upon it, letting it start to rise and harden under the attention she lavished it with. Sarah was always happy to treat her girlfriend's cock to something hot and loving, her mouth bringing down attention and eager kisses that only grew needier and hotter as she began to ease into something harder still. "Well, at least once this thing gets hard."

That wicked little tease drew a hot, tense groan from Pl's lips as her body tightened up, cock rising under Sarah's attention plenty, but her girlfriend's taunt certainly helped things along, even if it frustrated her more. "I'd fuck your face if I knew you weren't going to shove yourself so hard that it wouldn't really matter," she shot back, licking her lips as her fingers nonetheless tangled their way into Sarah's hair and the excitement wound her up. Sarah knew the fun that was coming and she just couldn't wait. Fortunately, Sarah didn't mind the teasing at all, and let the pleasure wash over her as something powerful and hot took hold and she let herself go.

Instead, she owned up to the teasing. With one hard, confident shove forward, Sarah took Pl's cock deep into her mouth and right down her throat, eyes flickering with hot, eager delight as she took it on and immediately started to work her head back and forth with determination swelling inside of her. As the cock stretched open the lining of her tight throat, Sarah gagged and shivered, sputtering but showing off a confidence and firmness that nothing could compare to. She knew she could handle this, no matter how frustrating and tense it was to feel something overwhelming her, a powerful swell of desire and want beginning to grip her as she focused her attention firmly onto the cock in front of her. Nothing was going to stop Sarah from unwinding and enjoying sucking her girlfriend's cock after a long day.

Years of being with Pl had given Sarah all the time in the world to get used to sucking on her big cock, and when it came to sucking dick, there was really only one way for Sarah to play. She liked to suck cock hard and sloppy, shoving greedily forward to slobber all over a big dick and treat her girlfriend to a very direct and primal kind of indulgence. Messy, raw deepthroating was everything that she needed and hoped for, something sweet and powerful that she just craved. Back and forth her head rocked, letting something incredible take hold of her as she let the throbbing bliss grip her, but beneath the sloppy gagging noises of Sarah's throat struggling to handle Pl's girthy cock, there were blatant, hot, desperate moans.

Finding out that the woman she spent a few years all torn up and interested in from afar was a massive deepthroat fiend had been one of the best surprises of Pl's life, and by now Sarah was a total pro, handling it with a firmness and pleasure that felt absolutely intoxicating. "You're so good at this. So much energy from you." Her hips rocked slowly, unable to control the steadiness of eager, rocking motion beginning to wind her up as she let herself ease into something exciting and hot, something that ached for bliss as she just couldn't find herself able to stay still. Pl needed to move, and the steady pace of her hips rocking helped dial up the pressure as she opened herself up to the hot surrender of something deep and hot inside of her that begged for relief and release.

Drool ran down Sarah's chin as her rough, voluntary facefucking drove on hotter. She wouldn't stop matter how intense this got, carrying on with frenzied hunger and desire and letting something powerful hold her, a stubborn rush of sensation letting go and driving her hot and needy, a wild wreck who couldn't hold back something absolutely uncontrolled. She relished in this mad treatment, a sloppy wreck shoving greedily on as she let herself burn up hotter and needier by the second, a molten mess of pressure and want that burned through her in sloppy excitement, driving her on hotter and hungrier by the second, and with the hard cock throbbing inside of her spasming throat she was completely unable to hold back the winding bliss that held onto her. There was no hesitation in the way she let herself get sloppier and hotter.

Pl loved it this way, a moaning mess rocking her hips and buckling under the hot, hazy pleasure of something that felt absolutely too hot to believe. All of the twisting fire and bliss of watching her girlfriend slobbering all over her cock was a dream come true, fingers tangling tighter into Sarah's hair as she inched closer and closer to the dawning bliss that awaited her, something primal and chaotic that just begged for relief, begged for pleasure. She ached with heat and want under the sensation of this devoted and sloppy mouth relishing in her cock. "Do you want me to cum down your throat, or fill up your mouth?" she asked with an eager grunt, wanting to give Sarah the opportunity to decide what she wanted to do and allowing the woman working so hard on her dick to decide how this ended.

Sarah's response was to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's narrow waist, pulling in tight and shoving herself down to the base of Pl's cock, holding herself there and letting the spasming of her hot, needy throat massage the throbbing cock to release. It was the most depraved and incredible of oral sensations Pl could have imagined, doubled down on by the sight of watching her pretty girlfriend falter and shiver, looking like she might just pass out under the pressure of a cock lodged in her throat. It only made it hotter to Pl, panting hotly under the pressure of something unstoppable and needy. Pleasure burned with overwhelming fervor as she let herself go entirely.

Calling out Sarah's name as she gave up to the pleasure, Pl's head rolled back and she let go of herself completely, a gasping mess bucking against Sarah's pretty face as she dumped shot after shot of sticky, thick cum right down her throat, pumping her stomach full of messy spunk. Sarah savoured the rawness of it enough to pass up the chance to taste the delicious and salty flavour, something that she was happy to embrace and take on as she let something hold onto her powerfully. When finally her arms let go and she slowly began to draw back from the pressure, her eyes were a bit glassy and she felt like an absolute mess, but all in the best of ways.

"Well. That was hot."

They both turned towards the door only to see Walle running away before Sarah could kill him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, chasing after him.

"I mean, he's not wrong. It was pretty hot." Pl said to her cum dump.

 **Most of this is ripped straight from this story because i'm a lazy fuck (slash) works (slash) 15491934?view_adult=true**


End file.
